Quinntana Is Awesome!
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Title says it all!…No, in all seriousness I've decided to put myself to the test and see if I could do the 50 Words in 30 days that had been posted on here…And Quinntana is absolutely amazing, so they're my pairing. Check it out if you want! Thanks So much!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there people of fanfiction...I've decided to challenge myself with the 50 words in 30 days challenge and here is that story...now the words are just going to be one-shots and they probably won't be related...**

**...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**13. Admirer**

It was no secret that Quinn Fabray was beautiful. Anyone who had eyes could easily tell, only by looking. She was lusted for by many. Guys and girls alike.

However, there was one person she wanted the most.

Someone who went out of their way to make sure she was happy.

The only problem was she had no idea who that person was.

Yes, it's true for once in her life Quinn had a _secret_ admirer.

It had all started a few months ago. She'd arrive at William McKinley High School (the one she had been attending for three years now) and she'd open her locker. And inside would be a note. It was always a small note really, sometimes it had ten words, like the first one:

**Everyone sees you're beautiful but not the beauty within you.**

Other times it'd only be five:

**I love your smile, always.**

It was always that. Short and simple, never over ten words. But she'd get a note in her locker every single day. And each one ended with…**From your secret admirer.**

The strange thing was Quinn couldn't figure out who had been putting the notes inside her locker. She tried getting to school so early that she ended up being the first student there. She'd stand around the corner staring at her locker, waiting for whomever it was to place the note inside. But no one did. By the time the first bell rang she'd have to stop searching and head to class, because she was a straight A student, hadn't missed a single day of school since she was seven and had to go to the eye doctor's for the first time (unless you counted last year when she was pregnant, but who does really)?

She'd even stay after school, as late as she could without worrying her mother (because after the pregnancy fiasco her mother worried too much). Though it was hard to stare at her locker when she had the most evil cheerleading coach ever breathing down her neck on a daily basis. But still she'd try.

And she'd fail.

She'd go during lunch hours and wait then, it's not like she ate school lunch anyway.

But this admirer of hers was sneaky.

Very sneaky.

They were putting the notes in before school, during school and after school and Quinn had no idea how they were getting past her. Within four months it got so bad that she actually confided in her three best friends to help her out.

Rachel Berry (who wasn't exactly a best friend, but she became very useful).

Brittany Pierce (whom she had to explain the situation to four times, because the girl always cut her off with some strange story about her cat).

And Santana Lopez (the girl she was reluctant to tell because, given their history Santana would only tease her).

One full week after her recruitment, the blonde was still at a loss. "I've given up my after school ballet lessons for this Quinn and we're not getting any closer." Rachel groaned leaning up against the row of lockers and looking squarely at the girl.

"You know Berry's right." Santana shrugged, "with all the new notes you've been getting, I'm beginning to think you've been writing them to yourself."

"Now why would she do that?" Brittany asked, "ooh! Here comes Puck, and look he's got a piece of purple paper in his hand."

"It's just purple paper." Santana said.

"No, Sanny." Brittany shook her head, "The notes have all been on purple paper this week." She reached out and grabbed Santana's arm, along with Rachel's and the four girls walked down the hall, rounding the corner.

"This is stupid." Santana said, looking around the corner.

"I feel like we're spies." Brittany giggled, getting down on her knees and peering around the corner as well.

Rachel crouched down a bit and peaked with her head in between Santana and Brittany's and Quinn only stared at them. "This is ridiculous. It's not Puck."

"Shh!" Brittany snapped at her, "he's stopping at your locker."

"What?" Quinn gaped, moving quickly to peer around the corner.

All the sweetness. The romantic words. It had all been from Puck?

"Hey, Puckerman!" Quinn shouted, causing a few students to glance her way briefly before going about their business.

"Oh, hey, Quinn." Puck said casually, lifting a hand to his hair and running it through his Mohawk, "s'up?"

"Give me that!" Quinn snatched the paper from his hand, though the boy did attempt to keep it from her. The blonde ripped the paper open. It was longer this time. "'I know you're looking for me and I wish you'd stop. You'll never understand why I'm feeling like this, I don't fully understand it myself…It has to be this way loving you from afar, because if you ever knew how I felt about you. Quinn, it'd ruin everything we already have.'"

Rachel and Brittany exchanged a nervous glance, but neither of them said a word.

"Puck." Quinn said, folding the paper up and looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" The boy questioned pointing to himself. His eyes wandered between the four girls, "no, I was-"

"Don't pretend, it's okay." Quinn shrugged, "just be honest."

"I am being honest!" Puck jumped in, "I love Lauren…I was just doing as I was asked." He said, "look, Quinn, I had no idea what was on the paper, Santana just-"

"Dude!" The Latina snapped quickly and all eyes fell on her.

Quinn's mouth was opening and closing, trying to find something to say, and she finally settled on, "what?"

"I think," Rachel said, grabbing Brittany and Puck's arms, "I think that's our cue to go." They then turned to walk away.

"I-I'm sorry." Santana stammered.

"You're sorry?" Quinn registered. "No, what is going on?"

"I just…I woke up one morning and you were there…it was that end of summer blowout we had at Britt's, just us three."

"I remember."

"Q, I just woke up feeling different. That morning, you were laying beside me and Brittany was off with Lord Tubbington, and I was just thinking about everything that had happened that year and all of a sudden I was looking at you differently."

"Santana-"

"At first I thought it was just innocent, I mean I've always known you were hot…but then I started thinking about you more often. And the thoughts were anything but innocent." She stared at her friend for a moment before sighing, "I love you. I've realized that. The notes were a simple way to express that without giving myself away. You've been so down this year, with everything that happened last year, I just needed to show you that you were special and loved and that was the safest way for me to do so."

"Sant-"

"I'm sorry." Santana said, "when you started looking for me I panicked. When you were waiting before school I'd wait until after school, and when you were waiting after school, I'd do it before lunch, and then when you waited during lunch and recruited Brittany, Rachel and I, I panicked, and asked Puck to put the notes in the locker." She paused and watched Quinn intently. By now the hallways were empty as class had started. "Quinn."

"You love me?" She whispered, "for me?"

"I…yeah."

And that was that. Quinn was kissing her in the next moment, and Santana was…relieved. She'd been afraid this entire time, setting those notes in the locker, and feeling this love for Quinn. She was afraid that if Quinn realized it was her she'd lose not only the person that she loved, but her best friend and that scared her immensely.

But all was good. She hadn't lost Quinn.

In fact she was certain she'd just gained a girlfriend.

* * *

**Thanks for checking it out and I hope you like it and continue to read more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, thanks everyone who read/reviewed and all, I think it's awesome...**

**...And here's a few chapters today!**

* * *

**42. Cheerios**

Damn Cheerios and their stupid skirts.

Damn cheerleading and the perfect girls on the stupid squad.

And damn Quinn Fabray and her perfect body.

And that's all Santana Lopez has to day about that.

It was yet another 'normal' afternoon in practice today. If you call normal screwing up the routine your best friend choreographed because you were too busy staring at your other best friends legs and the way the short skirt floated around them.

Oh yeah, the day was normal.

So normal that Santana (who always tried to be perfect during practice) screwed up 17 times and the squad had to stay after practice for an extra two hours just so Coach Sylvester could scream at them and tell them they were nothing but imbeciles.

Santana slammed on her brakes, put her car in park and practically stomped all the way up the walk to her house.

"Ugh!" She growled, sure to slam the door closed as she dropped her book bag on the floor.

"Are you okay, mija?" Her mother asked, glancing toward the door from her spot on the couch where she did her daily reading. A look of concern etched upon her face.

"I hate everything." Santana complained.

"What do you mean?"

The younger girl only shook her head, "it's okay. You wouldn't understand." She waved her hand to dismiss the subject before rushing up the stairs. Flopping onto her bed the girl pulled her cellphone from her pocket as it had been ringing non-stop since she fled after cheerleading practice.

6 missed calls from Brittany.

13 texts from Brittany.

…And a voicemail from Quinn.

"Oh, God." Santana groaned. What could Quinn possibly have to say to her?

Part of her was intrigued. Could the blonde be calling out of concern. I mean sure, she and Santana don't get along all the time, but come on, they were still friends.

No, no way. Quinn had called to yell at her. After all, she was captain and Santana had been the one to keep the squad overtime.

But in her defense, Quinn looked really sexy today…Not that she didn't always, but today was an exception. Sometimes in Glee Club the gang has to change into some lame ass matching outfits and today they consisted of black skinny jeans, white converse, a white button up shirt and a black vest. And Quinn looked…_adorable _(yes, Santana Lopez actually thought that Quinn Fabray had looked cute…no, not just cute, _adorable_).

So technically, if you thought about it, it was all Quinn's fault.

Damn Quinn Fabray and her adorable sexiness _does that even make sense?_

Ignoring the calls and texts from Brittany Santana went straight for the voicemail from Quinn.

_"Hey, Lopez, look. I don't mind if you look, I know I'm hot, look all you want. Just try and be a little more careful would you. Take a break every once in a while and pay attention to what you're doing. It's called multitasking…Oh, and you could try not to get caught, okay, cause it's not like you ever notice me looking your way. I mean really Santana?"_

Beep. Santana set her phone down before…

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**33. Meeting**

"Why are we here?" Santana asked as she and Quinn (her girlfriend of five months yesterday) walked through the halls of McKinley High after hours…on a Saturday.

"I already told you." Quinn said with a sigh, "Rachel called an Emergency Glee Meeting."

"What the hell does that even mean?…Oh no!" She gasped, "the whole world has run out of sheet music!"

Quinn only glared at her, "you try so hard. You're not that funny."

Santana pouted, "I am too."

Quinn gave her a smirk, "look, you can ask her what it's all about when we get there."

"I'm not talking to man-hands."

Quinn stopped in her tracks and looked at her girlfriend. "We're seniors now, Santana, really, show a little more class."

"You're the one who started the whole 'man-hands' thing anyway."

Quinn arched an eyebrow here hazel eyes leering into Santana's brown ones.

"But you're right." Santana shrugged, "we're seniors now and Berry's not entirely annoying so I guess I can stop with the insulting names."

"Her name is Rachel."

"Don't push it, Juno."

Quinn gaped at her, "Santana, I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Look, I have to call someone something it's a habit."

"And Juno is the only thing you can come up with for me?"

Santana shrugged as she and Quinn continued their journey into the choir room, "well, all my other names are kind of inappropriate for outside of the bedroom activities."

"Juno's fine." Quinn replied quickly, her cheeks flaming up.

"Okay, so we don't _even_ want to know what you two are talking about." Mercedes said, glancing at the pair with a small smirk.

"Though you two are a little late for the meeting." Rachel said, sitting up straight in a chair in front of the other Glee kids, except Finn who was of course sitting in a chair beside his girlfriend.

"Got a bit distracted Man-Berr…I mean Rachel."

Rachel gave the Latina (who was smiling brightly at Quinn) a questioning look, but shook her head waving it away. "Anyway, The Warblers are old news." The girl said pointing at two open chairs, motioning for Quinn and Santana to sit. The girls exchanged a quick look before Santana took Quinn's hand and they both sat down.

"Now all we're having to worry about is Vocal Adrenaline ever since Jesse took over as director and Wade 'Unique' Adams was found. They've gotten stronger-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Tina held up a hand. "Rachel, it's twelve o'clock at night and you called a meeting for this?"

"It's very important to know the enemy."

"But Mr. Schuester isn't even here." Sam pointed out.

"That's because he hung up on me when I was trying to explain to him what I was calling the meeting for." The shortest girl rushed in. "Look, I don't think you understand the full extent of what I'm saying."

"And I don't think you understand how important it is to get eight consecutive hours of well rested beauty sleep." Kurt shrugged, "which, will now probably only be six."

"But-"

"Seriously _Rachel_, Quinn and I were kind of in the middle of a little somethin' somethin' if you know what I mean."

"Oh, Santana!" Blaine exclaimed, "too much information."

"Oh, yeah, go on!" Was Puck's response.

"Stop." Quinn looked at him, "okay. We were not in the middle of a little somethin' somethin' the somethin' somethin' hadn't even started."

"Okay, but we were getting there." Santana shrugged. "I mean, I already had you on the bed."

"Could you not!" Quinn exclaimed ripping her hand out of her girlfriends grasp, and sinking a little in her seat.

"Aw, babe." Santana cooed. "There's no need to be embarrassed, sex is a perfectly natural thing that happens between two people who love-"

"Oh, my God!" Quinn jumped up from her seat and quickly made her way from the room.

"Yes!" Santana exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, jumping from her own seat. "That ladies and gentlemen is how you guarantee yourself some amazing sex. Thanks a lot," she flashed a smile to Rachel, "…man-hands." Santana then chuckled as she strutted from the room.

"But, but, but she was calling me Rachel."

"What just happened?" Finn piped up.

"She's right. Anger sex is so awesome." Brittany chimed in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I got a few more chapters for today...I really hope you all are enjoying these one-shots and that they're not too corny and whatnot...**

**...Also thanks so much for those who are reviewing...and of course those who are reading...seriously just thanks all around...**

* * *

**47. Pets**

"We should get a dog." Santana said flipping the television off and setting the remote on the coffee table before her.

"Paige was just about to tell Glenn she's a witch." Quinn muttered.

"Ah, who cares you own the whole series."

"It's my favorite show though…turn it back on."

"Hello." Santana chuckled, "did you not hear what I said."

"Yeah, I own the whole series, that's beside the point, I like watching it."

"I'm not talking about that." Santana smiled, "I'm talking about the dog."

"Dog!" Quinn perked up looking around the room, "what dog?…wait." she turned toward her girlfriend, "we don't have a dog."

"Not yet." Santana shrugged, "that's why I said we should get one."

"You want to get a dog?"

"Now you're getting there."

"Why's it always a dog?"

Santana frowned, watching her girlfriend stand up and walk into the kitchen of their small New York apartment. They were twenty-two and had moved in together after three years of dating. As soon as Quinn graduated from Yale she'd packed up her bags and moved to the Big Apple where she and Santana had got their own place. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that it always seems like when couples move in together they get a dog…why not a bunny? Or maybe a ferret? A hamster?…ooh, we should get a cat!"

Santana had to admit she loved the adorable little jump Quinn did when she said that, and her smile was so cute. "Aren't you allergic?"

"Not really." The blonde said grabbing a glass from the counter before pouring herself some coffee. "Well, maybe a little. But not enough for it to bother me too much." She shrugged, "they're just so cute."

"You think all animals are cute."

"Yes." Quinn nodded taking a drink of her coffee, "that is true, but I've never had a cat…and ferrets are just too damn fast, and bunnies are adorable, but I've never had a cat."

Santana watched Quinn walk from the kitchen back to the living room, "do you not like cats?"

"I love cats." Santana said, "I've had like seven…" She shrugged, "I just thought you were allergic."

"Like I said, only a little. We couldn't have a cat growing up because my mother and sister are highly allergic, so we had dogs, lots of dogs."

Santana shrugged, "we could get a cat…and maybe when we're ready we can have a dog too?"

Quinn smiled, "definitely."

"So what kind of cat are you wanting?"

"Aw, the pet discussion isn't over?" Quinn said setting the remote back down and glancing toward her girlfriend.

"Again. You own the _entire_ series." Santana replied with a chuckle, "now seriously, Q, I want to talk about this."

"Calico." Quinn said quickly, "they're so pretty… but it seems like Siamese cats seem to always have bright blue eyes so I kind of want one of them. But in all honesty any cat would be awesome, because I find them all cute."

"Okay, I've heard Calico's are expensive and Siamese cats are mean."

"What about a Sphynx?"

"The hairless ones?"

"Yeah, I think they're so adorable with their giant ears and all."

"Maybe we should just go to an animal shelter and get the first kitten we both agree on."

"I can't go to an animal shelter." Quinn stated quickly.

"Why not?"

"It'll make me want every animal I see, just so I can be sure they go home to a good family. Walking through an animal shelter and spotting all the animals in the cages waiting to be taken into care…no thanks, it's too sad for me."

Santana watched Quinn take another sip of her coffee as she nodded. "Okay, well, yeah…th-that is sad. Why don't I go and pick out a cat for us…boy or girl?"

"You really think you'll be able to say no to every other cute animal you happen to see?"

"Well not now that you've put it in my head." Santana sighed leaning back into the couch.

"Maybe we're not ready for a pet."

"But I want one."

"Me too."

"We could take in a stray." Santana said.

"We'd have to take it to the vet and make sure it's healthy…if we were to get it from a shelter, we'd already know…do we have the money for that?"

"Probably not."

"I know!" Quinn said quickly, slapping Santana's knee from her excitement.

"Thanks for that." Santana said, rubbing her knee before she said, "what do you know?"

"Lord and Lady Tubbington had kittens a few weeks ago…maybe Britt and Sam will let us have one?"

"Hey, that's a great idea." Santana said, she leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek as she grabbed the TV remote and clicked it back on, "I'll go call." She dropped the remote in Quinn's lap before leaving her girlfriend to obsess over _Charmed. _She quickly retreated to their room and dialed her best friends number.

"Hey, Santana," Brittany greeted, "I'm almost there…probably ten minutes away."

Santana winced, "look, Britt I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked. "You were so thrilled last week when I told you all about him."

"I know. I know." Santana peered around the doorframe, making sure Quinn was still in the living room. "She wants a cat."

"A cat?"

"Uh-huh."

"But Sterling's a dog."

"I know." Santana whined, "and he's one of the cutest dogs I've ever seen, but it didn't go as planned and Quinn wants a cat."

"Well, what do you want?" Brittany asked.

"What? I want a pet…I want a dog."

"Then tell Quinn that you want a dog…No better yet, tell Quinn that I'm on my way over to give you the cutest little Alaskan Malamute she'll ever see."

"So you're almost here?"

"Yeah, maybe a mile or three."

"Okay." Santana sighed, "I'll go warn her." She said a quick goodbye to Brittany before setting her phone down and walking back out to the living room. Quinn's eyes were still glued to the TV, so Santana forced her way in-between the two before shutting the TV off again. "I gotta be honest." She said.

"Okay?" Quinn took that moment to sit up straight.

"We got a dog."

"I'm sorry."

Santana shrugged, "I've been trying to find the perfect time to suggest we get a dog because Brittany found a stray about a week ago outside her dance studio. It's an Alaskan Malamute, I think he's like two or three months old. He was on the side of the road, he'd been hit by a car and Britt and Sam took him to the vet to be checked on. They were gonna keep him but their cat's got upset. You know how Lord Tubbington is with change."

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't think you'd mind getting a pet. I know how you are with animals. I just didn't know you'd prefer to have a cat."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"What do you mean?"

There was a knock on the door making Santana shrug, sending the door a look. Quinn joined her girlfriend on the walk over to the door and she pulled it open. Brittany stood in the doorway holding a puppy with a blue cast around his front left leg.

"Oh, my God!" Quinn cooed, taking the puppy into her hands, "he's so cute."

Santana perked up, "you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Quinn looked to her, "how can I be mad? Have you seen him?" She seemed to have forgotten all about the cat she'd wanted just a few moments before.

"His name is Sterling." Brittany said, sharing a smile with Santana, who had reached over to pet the dog behind the ears. "Sam kind of named him when he thought we were going to keep him. But if you don't like the name I'm sure you still have time to change it."

"Sterling is perfect." Quinn said, not taking her eyes off of the puppy. She watched as the dog let out a soft bark. "Aw, you hear that San? He's got such a tiny voice."

Santana let Quinn walk off into the apartment showing Sterling around before turning back to Brittany, "you were right…I should've just told her sooner."

Brittany nodded, "you see that Santana, love at first sight."

"Yeah." The raven-haired girl smiled, "you think you can give me a ride to the animal shelter tomorrow?"

Brittany frowned, "you're not keeping him?"

"Of course we are!" Santana laughed, "you think I'd actually be able to take him away from her?"

Brittany shrugged, "then why do you want to go to the animal shelter tomorrow?"

"Because when Quinn and I are both at work Sterling's going to need a friend to keep him company."

"Another dog, Santana, don't you think you might be taking on a bit much?"

Santana only shrugged, "Q, and I can handle it."

* * *

"Hey, Quinn!" Santana pushed the apartment door open, carrying a box in her hand. "Q!"

"We're in the living room." Her girlfriend replied. "Come look what Sterling and I got today." Santana used her foot to shut the door as before she walked through the apartment over to the living room. "We went to the pet store and I got him a few toys and a brand new collar along with ID tags and…" She trailed off once she looked at Santana, "What'cha got there babe?"

"Now don't freak out." Santana said getting down on her knees beside Quinn and Sterling who was sitting up with his head cocked to the side. "Hey there buddy." She greeted patting him on the head lightly.

"What did you do?"

Santana set the box down and slowly lifted the lid.

"Oh, my God!" Quinn gasped.

"This girl was talking the whole way home, she finally shut up long enough for me to surprise you. Those informational guides aren't kidding when they tell you Siamese cats are talkative." Santana reached over and picked the little kitten out of the box. "She's a month old, pure-bred and the best part is she's hypoallergenic so maybe it won't bother you too much."

"You." Quinn smiled looking over the kitten's head to meet Santana's eyes. "Are too good for me."

Santana ignored those words as usual, because they were perfect for each other. "I think we can handle two pets. We both have steady jobs and we're both caring and loving enough for both of them."

"I think so too."

"So what shall we call her?" Santana asked.

"This is going to sound nerdy to you but, I've always wanted a cat named Nymphadora."

"Nymphadora?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"After Nymphadora Tonks from _Harry Potter_." Quinn explained.

"Okay." Santana nodded, holding the kitten up a little and looking her straight in the eyes, "now you just remember Nymphadora that if you ever get any kind of teasing for that name of yours it was your mommy Quinn's idea, kay? It wasn't mine." She smirked, holding the creature out for Quinn to take.

"Eh, she'll tell'em all to stick it."


	5. Chapter 5

**11. Caught**

"Quick, Q, in here." Santana said taking her girlfriend's hand and pulling the blonde into the empty choir room.

"Santana, I have a Chemistry test I-" She was cut off when Santana's mouth touch her own. They lingered for a moment before the slightly shorter girl pulled away.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you talk more than Berry."

"Really, Santana, I do have to get to class, I don't want to be late." Quinn informed.

The Latina's eyebrow quirked as the final tardy bell rang. "Too late." She sang. "ditching's better anyway."

Quinn sighed, "the things I do for you."

Santana let out a small disbelieving chuckle, "the things you do for me?" She shook her head pulling Quinn over to the piano bench and sitting down. "I'd say I do plenty for you to make us even."

Quinn however remained standing.

"Come on, Q, lighten up. It's just one class."

"It's not the class. It's the test."

"You can make it up." She patted her lap as invitation, and smiled, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist when Quinn sat down. The blonde was sitting sideways so she could still see her girlfriend. "Aside from that, I can think of something way better for you do focus on right now." She set her left hand on Quinn's knee and watched hazel eyes sparkle as she pushed her hand the slightest bit higher.

"Th-that's not gonna work."

Santana pushed her hand a little more, "say that again."

"We're in school." Quinn tried.

"I have an active imagination."

This time it was the blonde's turn to quirk and eyebrow, "about a choir room?"

"About a piano." Santana corrected. Her hand had now slid underneath Quinn's Cheerio skirt. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Santana whispered her hand still traveling down it's path.

"I…" Who was she kidding? Of course she didn't want her to stop.

So they were in school. So what?

Quinn reached out and gently pulled Santana's hair free from it's ponytail before leaning down and capturing her lips once more.

"Atta girl." Santana smirked causing Quinn to glare at her, but with a small move of her left hand Quinn's eyes staggered shut for a moment and she leaned into her girlfriend. "Santana." She whispered.

That was probably the sweetest way Santana had ever heard her name being said. "We're getting there." She whispered. She in no way wanted to rush this. They had the entire hour. She leaned in to kiss the other girl hard. Her hand sinking further from view as she did. "I love you, Quinn."

The blonde above her didn't respond but her love was clearly displayed in her actions as she ducked her head lower and began to kiss and nibble Santana's jaw line down her neck.

Santana's own eyes fell shut as her left hand began to move again, nearly on it's own accord. It had a destination, and she was so ready to be there.

"Oh, my God!" Was squealed from the doorframe causing Quinn to freeze and Santana's eyes to snap open. "Seriously, Santana. Brittany. I understand that you two have sex, I get it. It's no secret. But in school? In the choir room? I play that piano!"

_Rachel!_

Santana's hand fell away from her girlfriend, who was now pulling away and moving to stand up. And she released a huge annoyed sigh her head falling against the piano behind her.

"Quinn!"

"Yeah, it's me." The blonde growled though she was clearly embarrassed if the red tint of her cheeks was anything to go by.

"Oh. I-I didn't realize. I saw the blonde hair, and I've heard rumors. I just assumed-"

"I get it." Quinn quickly put and end to what was soon-to-be an epic Rachel Berry Ramble.

"Whoo-hoo, Berry, you caught us." Santana said dryly.

Damn Berry and her terrible timing. Ruining Santana's about to be very hot sexy-times with her girlfriend.

"Santana!" Quinn looked at her.

Really, Quinn was just a big drama queen.

But it was a package deal, and Santana did kind of love it.

"Look, Rachel. If you tell anyone about what you saw I will personally hunt you down and probably kill you." She of course was okay with people knowing about them. They were seniors after all and everyone already knew about her being a total lesbian. Quinn, however was a closet case. And she was terrified.

"Probably?"

"Would you rather I do it now?"

The smaller girl quickly shook her head, "no. I won't say anything…look, I didn't mean too-I-never…Quinn." She turned to the blonde, "I'm sorry I walked in on whatever this was and I'm _so _sorry that I called you Brittany. Neither would've happened if I had known."

"It's okay." Quinn said quickly. She hadn't really looked up from the floor since she had met Rachel's eyes briefly after standing up.

"Quinn." Santana stepped forward, her hand resting on the small of Quinn's back. "It's okay, babe. She said she wouldn't tell."

"And I won't." Rachel confirmed. "Even if Santana hadn't of threatened me you wouldn't have to worry. I mean, I don't really have very many friends so I don't really have anyone to ell. Also I'm not really the type to use this kind of thing as blackmail or any form of revenge. I promise you really have nothing to worry about. Love and relationships are important and they should only be out in the open when the persons involved are ready for them to be."

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn said, finally meeting her eyes. "And don't worry…nothing happened on your precious piano."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I took a break from my Glee writing today to write a Harry Potter fic, my first ever and I must say, I think I like the Glee Fandom more, because at least here I get some kind of feedback. But this story got none, no review, no favorite or follow or anything...just a bunch of hits/views...I don't know maybe my story just sucked majorly...but I honestly didn't think it was that bad...Plus I just love Harry Potter and Ron/Hermione so much (they're clearly made for eachother) that I had to try to write it. New experiences and all since all I've been writing is Glee and VicTORIous...**

**...Anyway, I'm going on like no sleep right now for probably a little over 26 hours, so I really, really hope this chapter makes sense...let me know if it doesn't kay?**

* * *

**40. Party **

There was a new girl in town. This much she knew as she pushed the gate open to her Abuela's little run-down house in Lima Heights Adjacent.

Santana Lopez had seen the U-Haul in front of the big white house on Dudley road. The Lopez family only lived a few blocks down.

"What do you got there?" Her grandmother questioned as the young Latina entered the home.

"Uh-it's an invitation." Santana shrugged.

"For what?"

"Quinn Fabray's fourteenth birthday party."

Her Abuela eyed her a moment, "you've never mentioned her before."

"She just moved here recently…a few days ago I think." She released her book bag before slumping into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Santana sit up." Her grandmother ordered.

The young girl obliged, flipping the fancy invitation, that had wedding-like script, in her hands. Quinn Fabray? The name did have a ring to it. However, she did find it odd that the girl was already sending invitations out to total strangers for a birthday party. Wasn't she afraid no one would come? Or worse, what if someone ruined it for her? Embarrassing her before she even had a chance to make a proper reputation.

Hey! That wasn't such a bad idea.

"So are you attending?" Her Abuela asked as she set a plate of food in front of Santana, along with a glass of iced tea.

"I think so." Santana nodded. She only had to be sure Brittany Pierce (her best friend) had been invited as well.

No party was complete without Brittany after all.

"Well, there's an RSVP, Santana, go make the call." She ordered after reading over the invitation.

"But-" Santana gaped, she had just taken a bite of her sandwich.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young lady." The older woman said before pointing toward the living room, "go make the call."

Santana definitely didn't need to be told more than once. She pushed her chair back, stood up, taking a quick drink of her tea, she then made her way into the living area. She shot a quick look behind her, making sure her Abuela wasn't following. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number on the invitation.

"Hello?" A voice came across the line after two rings.

"U-Um hello." Santana replied, "this is Santana Lopez, and Um, I'm calling to RSVP to Quinn's birthday party. I got an invitation in the mail."

"You what?"

Santana shrugged, "an invitation."

"Oh, my God, they actually did it." The voice complained.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh! Nothing." They said quickly, "that's great I look forward to seeing you there…Goodbye."

"Uh, bye." After hearing the dial tone Santana tore the phone away from her ear and glanced at it questioningly.

All well. Whatever it was didn't really concern her. And now that she had RSVP'd she could get back into the kitchen and finish her sandwich.

As she suspected her Abuela was seated at the table across from the chair she had vacated earlier. And once Santana was situated she gave her a questioning glance. "I did it." Santana reassured before she began to eat her sandwich again.

She didn't like to admit it, but her Abuela could quite possibly be the one person in the entire world that Santana was actually partially afraid of. But Santana had to stay with her after school, until one of her parents (usually her mother since her father was a doctor) picked her up. It became mandatory for her to stay there after the time she had thrown a party in her empty house after school on a Friday and the place ended up trashed by the time her parents got there.

* * *

The Fabray girl didn't show up to school the for the next few days, but she was the talk of the crowd. Everyone tossing around stories, claming her father was rich, so the party was bound to be amazing. Santana didn't exactly disagree with the rumors, it was quite possible that the Fabray's were loaded, they did after all live in the wealthy part of town, and their house was easily the largest.

By Friday afternoon everyone who had an invitation was talking about what the party would be like the next day. They were talking about what they'd serve as entrees, drinks and a main course. They yammered on wondering if they'd receive gift bags for attending as well as what the dessert would be like.

But mostly they were excited to finally see what the inside of the house looked like, cause many had only ever dreamed of stepping foot inside.

Funnily enough, in all the commotion, Santana never once heard Quinn Fabray's name come up.

Maybe she wouldn't have to embarrass the poor girl.

Saturday evening Santana strolled into the Fabray home with Brittany tailing not far behind her. They pushed past the sea of people, stopping at a plate of what looked like stuffed mushrooms. Santana took reached for one, quickly taking a bite before grabbing a fancy wine glass that seemed to be filled with sparkling apple juice. Her blonde friend however went for the sparkling grape.

"It's crowded!" Brittany shouted over the music, taking a sip of her beverage.

Santana nodded, taking Brittany's hand in hers and pulling her toward the back of the room. As they reached the piano a stiff looking couple took two steps up the stairs and turned to the crowd before motioning for the music to end.

As the music shut off the man, who was sporting a business suit, and what Santana assumed was a glass of Scotch cleared his throat and spoke into a microphone. "Good evening, on behalf of my lovely wife, Judy, and myself I'd like to welcome you all to our home. We've just moved here recently from Belleville, for a business transfer. Of course you're not here to hear about that." He let out a chuckle. "You're here for our lovely youngest daughter Quinn who is celebrating her fourteenth birthday. Quinnie, honey where are you?"

Santana's eyes scanned around the area, waiting for a stiff clone of the Fabray robots upon the stairs to show herself, but she never did.

"Ah, she must be enjoying herself. She's a shy one that daughter of ours." Russell, forced a smile before saying, "anyway, welcome to the Fabray residence, we hope you enjoy yourselves." He shut the mic off and cued the music before muttering something to his wife before climbing up the stairs.

Santana took a sip of her drink, before Brittany tapped her shoulder.

"Britt, I don't want to dance right now." She said.

"No, look." Brittany pointed over to the glass sliding door in the kitchen area where a blonde had just slipped through.

Santana set her drink down before motioning for Brittany to follow her.

They pressed through the crowd, quickly making their way outside through the door. As expected it was quiet, as everyone was too busy enjoying the inside to even consider stepping out back, even though they had a hot tub and pool in their back yard.

"Hey." Santana said, causing the girl who was laying on the ground looking up at the stars to sit up, startled.

"Uh, hi."

She recognized that voice.

That was the voice she'd heard over the phone when she had called to RSVP.

"You're Quinn, aren't you?" Santana asked as she and Brittany stepped over.

"How nice of you to notice." The blonde girl said dryly.

"Happy Birthday!" Brittany grinned.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, however she did say, "thanks."

"I'm Brittany Pearce, not the singer, but I do dance." She smiled broadly at the look Quinn gave her, "and that's Santana Lopez, but she's not related to George Lopez so don't bother asking."

"O-kay."

Santana watched Quinn for a moment as she grabbed a few blades of grass and began to tear them apart. Brittany decided to take a seat across from her, so to avoid further awkwardness Santana joined them. "Why aren't you inside?" The tallest girl wondered.

Quinn let out a soft chuckle, "are you kidding? This party has been going on for at least twenty minutes now and not one person has actually asked for me…The birthday girl…the one they're all supposedly here for."

"Why throw a party on the week you move here?" Santana shrugged. "It's kind of pointless as no one really knows you."

"I didn't." Quinn said, "this is all Russell and Judy Fabray…it's never been me." She sighed, "this is just some elaborate plan of theirs to become popular around town, and their popularity will hopefully gain my father business-he's a lawyer-and…I guess in a way they're trying to make me popular too."

"Of course." Santana nodded, "this party will be the talk of the week, and your house will be the hangout of the year…Last year it was Puckerman's."

Quinn looked at her questioningly, because she had no idea what or who Puckerman was. Santana only shook her head. She didn't know what it was exactly but she liked this girl.

Maybe it was the way she acted toward Brittany, not immediately calling her stupid like every other person they had met.

Maybe it was the friendly twitch of her lips when she smiled.

Or maybe it was her voice. It was smooth and soft, a bit angelic.

No, it was her eyes. Definitely her eyes. The way the brown and green swam together to create the perfect hazel mix. Santana had never seen a set of eyes so perfect, and they had a girl to match.

"Well, Q, if you ever feel like ditching this high society life your parents are clearly trying to create for you, you could always stick with us." She motioned between herself and Brittany. "No one will mess with you then."

Quinn smiled at them softly, a slightly whispered thanks fell from her lips.

That was it, it was all of the reasons combined and much, much more. This damn girl was perfect and Santana was sure she'd just found her match.

* * *

**Thanks again for sticking with this story! It's a lot harder than I thought it'd be...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is related to chapter 5...word # 11. Caught...**

* * *

**4. Secret**

Things had gone pretty smoothly after Rachel had found their little secret out. Sure she gave them knowing looks when they entered Glee Club late, or they both asked for bathroom passes in the middle of class. But she was very supportive.

Santana never would've admitted it, but she liked having someone on the outside know about her and Quinn's relationship.

It made things a hell of a lot easier.

For one, whenever Quinn was feeling out of place or she just needed someone to vent to and Santana wasn't available, Rachel was her go to girl.

Aside from that, Berry was nice enough to let them know if they were soon to be caught by a wandering student or faculty member in the building.

For instance; Quinn and Santana would be making out in a vacant corner, in a hall that no one really used, and Berry would be kind enough to walk over to them, saying something along the lines of, 'incoming,' 'watch it,' or sometimes she'd just say, 'wait until after school, God!'

But all in all Rachel Berry was awesome at keeping their secret.

However, things started getting a little worrisome for Santana when Quinn and Rachel began spending more time together discussing the whole thing. Quinn actually came to Santana's house one night and went on and on about the brilliance of the name 'Quinntana,' something that Berry herself had begun to call them.

Maybe it wasn't exactly a worried feeling, she knew Quinn would never cheat on her.

Not with Rachel anyway.

No, scratch that, she'd never cheat on her period.

Her and Santana's relationship was so much more sacred to her than any of the others had been.

They had gotten coffee together when the thought finally struck her. She wasn't worried. She realized at once, when Quinn picked her phone up to talk to the short singer. No she, was definitely not worried.

She was jealous.

And not of Rachel taking her girlfriend away from her.

She was jealous of her girlfriend having Rachel to talk to.

And it was in that moment that she confronted Quinn about her issue. She confessed it all to her. The jealousy and the unfairness of it all. And you know what Quinn said? She said, "God, you know you're right…You should tell Brittany."

That actually surprised her, she didn't think it would be that simple and she had to ask Quinn three times if she was sure.

In the end she was.

Santana told Brittany as soon as she had the opportunity. And as expected her blue-eyed friend was ecstatic. She went on and on about how she knew it was bound to happen eventually with all the sexual tension built up between the two of them. She also planned a get together at her house for the four of them (Rachel, Santana, Quinn and herself) and she was sure to use the words 'get together' instead of 'sleepover' to make Santana realize that she didn't want to catch her and Quinn having sex somewhere within her house.

They did anyway, it was quite a surprise to Brittany and Rachel when they opened the closet door to find a bathing suit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! More than one chapter again!**

* * *

**19. Stranded**

"So if you were stranded on a deserted island and you could only have six CD's and a portable CD player and a very large supply of AA batteries what CD's would you bring?" Brittany asked looking over the top of the magazine she was reading.

Quinn shrugged, "why would I want to bring CD's. Shouldn't I be spending my time trying to get off the island?"

"This is fugitively Quinn." The blonde shrugged.

"It's figuratively Britt, but I got it."

"So?"

The shorter blonde sighed, "I don't know…you said six?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well…I'd probably take _Get What You Came For_, by Vanity Theft, _Secondhand Rapture_, by Ms Mr,_ Pretty. Odd., _Panic! At The Disco, Aly & AJ's _Insomniatic_, and Britney Spears' _Blackout _and _Line's Vines and Trying Times, _by the Jonas Brothers."

"And what would you have to read?" Brittany asked folding her magazine and looking over to her friend.

Quinn sighed, what was the point of this game? She used to play it all the time with her sister when she was growing up in Belleville, but they were juniors in High School…shouldn't they have better things to do by now?

They were sitting poolside at the Fabray's after all.

"_Grimm's Fairy Tales_ and the entire_ Harry Potter _collection_."_

Brittany grinned, "what would you prefer to have with you, and endless supply of your favorite lavender scented body wash or the strawberries and crème shampoo and conditioner you use?"

"Either or." Quinn said taking a sip of her iced tea. "either way you could use one for both things if absolutely necessary."

"Okay, what about the shampoo or your tropical breeze deodorant?"

"The shampoo…and how on earth do you know all the products I use?"

"I get bored easily."

The taller blonde pulled the sunglasses from her head to cover her eyes as she adjusted on her seat, "so would you rather have a camera or a sketchpad?"

"Depends on how much film I'd have?"

"Endless supply?"

"Then I'd like a camera."

"Ooh!" Brittany bounced excitedly, "endless supply of…" She shrugged, waiting for Quinn to fill in the blank.

"Bacon."

"And…"

Quinn shrugged, "chocolate."

"Drink?"

"Coffee and purified water."

Brittany nodded, "okay, and if you could have any person with you, but only them, who would it be?"

"She'd want me, obviously." Santana interrupted pulling herself out of the pool. She'd need someone to keep up with her energy…And obviously someone very qualified to satisfy her sexual needs." She sent Quinn a wink before grabbing the tea from the hazel eyed blonde and setting it on the table. "Come." She held her hands out, which her girlfriend gladly took, and she pulled Quinn up to crash against her.

"Oh, my God you're wet!" Quinn cried out pushing away quickly.

"In more ways than one, I bet!" Brittany sing-songed.

It earned her a glare from both of the other girls, but Santana was the first to shrug it away, reaching out to take Quinn in her arms and kiss her before linking their hands together. "It's summertime and it's like 96 friggin degrees out why the hell are you guys sitting in the sun?"

"Duh, Santana it's called tanning." Brittany stated.

"Well would you stop with the stranded island discussions and just come in the pool. It's no fun swimming by yourself."

"Aw," Quinn pulled a mocking pout looking to Brittany, "she's lonely."

As the two blondes shared a laugh, Santana slipped her hand away from Quinn's to grab the bottle of spring water that Brittany had been drinking. "Santana, no!" Quinn said quickly snapping out of her state of laughter. The Latina ignored her stepping forward with the cap of the water off and she began to raise it in the air. "I'm sorry." Quinn tried quickly, "I was kidding."

Santana only shook her head, she had a smirk upon her face. The bottle raised higher.

"I love you." It was Quinn's final attempt at redemption. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work. She gasped as the water fell from the bottle and splashed on the top of her head.

"I love you, too." Santana replied wiping the water away from Quinn's eyes before leaning forward and capturing her lips with her own. "But you deserved that. Not even you can make fun of me and get away with it."

"That was my water. You could've at least used _her _tea."


	9. Chapter 9

**16. Sleep**

It had finally happened. Something that Quinn herself had known would happen when she had first witnessed the talent.

Santana Lopez was now a household name.

She was now an up and coming 'new to watch' pop star.

And she was currently on tour.

Quinn and Santana had started seeing each other after a random hookup in a nice hotel on Valentine's Day. They, however, both ended up wanting more so after a few months of hesitation and dealing with the fear of rejection Quinn had finally decided to make the move and confess.

The raven haired girl had at first laughed and teased her, exactly what Quinn had been expecting. But eventually the teasing died down and Santana made a confession of her own.

Then of course there was a kiss…

…Which of course led to more than a kiss.

That had started their relationship. And, soon they'd be visiting each other whenever they found the time. Quinn would drop in from Yale and Santana would travel to the ivy league school from New York.

During the summer Rachel and Kurt had convinced Santana to ask her boss if she could start signing at the bar a few nights every week.

There was a small audition to see if she had the talent, and then it was a done deal.

Quinn had ended up working in New York for the summer so she could be closer to her girlfriend (Rachel and Kurt had agreed to let her move in with them as long as she helped out with the bills and she and Santana kept their sex to a minimum when they were around and they kept it in their room). And they did for the most part.

And on occasion Quinn had the time to sneak in and see Santana perform.

And within one night everything had changed.

Santana's performance had been witnessed by a label executive and soon they were setting up meetings and before either one of them had fully comprehended what had been going on Santana was signed to a label.

The label was centered in New York so Santana didn't have to travel far when they called her in to record some demos.

The brown eyed girl was finally making her dream come true. The hours kind of sucked and sometimes she'd get home later than planned and she and Quinn's relationship had suffered a little from it. But the only damage was a little frustration. They never gave up.

By the time the next school term rolled around Quinn was packing and the pair had to say their teary goodbyes as Quinn took a train back to New Haven.

They still saw each other as often as they could, but with Santana's devotion to working on her debut album it had been less often than the year before.

They were still together though.

That was what mattered. Their relationship lasted through thick and thin because they loved each other wholeheartedly.

That was how it had happened. Santana's album had been released six months ago and now she was currently on tour. Tonight, Quinn was sure she was somewhere in Tennessee.

It had been two years since that unforgettable night in the hotel, and now Santana was off touring the U.S. while Quinn was tossing and turning in her one bedroom apartment (she'd upgraded to an apartment because she was seemingly always stuck with a nosey roommate and she and Santana liked their privacy).

Quinn rolled over to lay on her back and she glanced up at the ceiling. She had no idea why she couldn't sleep. It's not like she was worried. Santana would never cheat on her. She knew the girl wouldn't be able too. And they talked all the time.

Santana called her three times a day, sometimes more if she was extremely bored.

And it's not like she was needing anything sexual. She knew how to take care of that on her own when it was needed, and Santana was more than happy to help over the phone. In fact it happened at least once a night (the brown eyed girl had needs of her own).

It was weird though, the sleepless nights. They came a lot more often than they used too. Normally she'd find herself awake all night on Christmas Eve. It wasn't like when she was little and she couldn't wait to run down the stairs to the large tree in her living room and see all the presents with her name on it either. Nowadays when she was sleepless on Christmas Eve it was because she was too excited to give the gifts she'd gotten for her loved ones or to sit by the fire and read a book quietly, drinking a glass of hot cocoa.

Sometimes she's had restless nights when she didn't have any kind of pain medication for her back, because after the car accident her senior year her back has never been the same. It still hurts tremendously some days. Her legs feel numb at times too.

The only other time she's ever remembered having a sleepless night is on April 29th. Beth's birthday. She found herself curled up in her bed thinking about everything that could be happening in her little girls life on that night. All the things she was missing.

She still regretted it sometimes.

Other than that, Quinn's never really had a problem with sleeping. So tonight she was stumped. Why couldn't she fall asleep?

Her eyes rolling in annoyance she glanced at the clock upon her dresser, it was 3:00 in the morning. Her attention was pulled from the clock as her laptop chimed with a signal. She quickly pulled herself away from her bed and entered into the Skype meeting with Santana.

"Hey!"

The other girl gave her a soft smile, "did I wake you?"

"Can't sleep." Quinn shrugged, slipping her computer from her desk and pulling it with her to the bed.

"Me either." Santana admitted. "But I've been yawning all night."

"I miss you."

Santana looked at her through the camera, and her eyes were full of sympathy, love and sorrow. "I miss you, too. I miss you so much."

Quinn set the laptop upon her bed and turned to lay on her side, pulling the covers up to her arm. The girls continued to look at each other, neither saying a word. Quinn lay her head upon her pillow, a small smile playing on her lips. "You wanna sleep with me."

"I really do."

Santana had too lay upon her side, facing the screen, her head resting against her pillow. "Good luck." She whispered, lifting her hand and brushing her fingers upon it lightly.

Quinn closed her eyes, trying to imagine Santana's fingers upon her skin. "I love you."

She heard Santana sigh contently and when she opened her eyes, she noticed the raven haired beauty had closed her own. "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I totally failed this little challenge thing because work totally took over my life and I started sleeping practically all day and then going to work and whatnot so I only got the nine words in thirty days so even though this September 3rd is my final day with the challenge I am going to complete it and do the rest of the 50 words because it just wouldn't be finished without them. I do hope you enjoy them though. **

**...Sorry I failed! Don't look at me! (That was my dramatic turn away...got it? Okay...awkward)...**

**...P.S. This word is kind of related to chapter 6 word #40 Party...it's somewhat related...**

* * *

**21. Nerd/Dork**

So…Quinn Fabray really wasn't all that bad. Santana had decided. The birthday party in the big mansion-like house on Dudley Road had been a bust, except for the fact that she and Brittany had finally met the new girl.

And things had gone smoothly ever since. Quinn had ended up trying out for the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester was so impressed she didn't even have to consider putting Quinn on the squad. It was a set decision as soon as the blonde finished off one routine.

The party set up quite a friendship between the three of them. Quinn had actually been the perfect person to join Santana and Brittany in help of ruling the school. As long as the blonde hung around with the other two, no one came near.

That's not to say that Quinn wasn't viscous all her own, because she was. From the first day stepping into the school she had made it clear that she could definitely take care of herself. She caught onto the idea of slushee's quite quickly and Rachel Berry had become her first victim. Within the first week the trio had their very own nickname. People started calling them 'The Unholy Trinity.' A name Santana had actually become quite fond of, and she briefly wondered who had started it.

"You act all badass." Santana chuckled reaching up to the shelf in front of her. "But you're such a nerd." She retrieved the book and turned to Quinn.

This was the first time Santana had actually had the chance to go into Quinn's room, they'd been friends for about a month now. But they normally hung out at Santana's or Brittany's. Since her parents weren't home though, Quinn had decided they could come here instead.

"Whoa, you even have the wands!" Brittany giggled skipping to the shelf upon the wall above Quinn's bed and taking one into her hands.

"Be careful with that." Quinn said quickly, "please."

"I know." Brittany said, before she waved the wand in her hand, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Santana chuckled again, setting the _Harry Potter _book back onto the shelf. "Who's wand do you have, Britt?"

Brittany rolled the wand around in her hands before shrugging, "I can't tell by looking at it."

"Ah." Santana nodded as she looked to the shelf, "Harry Potter's." She read the label on the box. Her eyes continued down the wall where the wands were set up in a fancy pattern. "You have Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Sirius, Draco, Snape, Voldemort, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Remus, Nymphadora and Dumbledore."

And Quinn was blushing. Santana snickered, "are you getting more"

Quinn shook her head, "I only got the wands of the characters I like." She then shrugged, "well that and Dumbledore's because it was the elder wand and Harry's because he's the main character."

"You like you-know-who?"

"Yes, Brittany, I like 'you-know-who.'" Quinn chuckled.

"It's okay Britt, you can say his name. I'm sure we have enough wands to defeat him." Santana said turning to Quinn. "I can't believe you have all these." She smirked, "what else have you been hiding from us?"

"I wasn't hiding it." Quinn shook her head.

"Ooh, San look, it's the ties…Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff." She pointed toward the colored ties hanging from a pegs in a wall."

"It looked good with a few of my outfits."

"Dress robes?" Santana laughed.

Quinn let out a frustrated huff, "oh, my God! No!" She shook her head, "those ties actually look really good with certain outfits. And there's nothing wrong with loving _Harry Potter _okay, I've seen the books and movies in your room."

"Just the books and movies." Santana defended, "not the wands and ties as well."

"I just like it…and the wand designs are so cool."

"I bet you can even name all the actors from the movie."

"Not all of them." Quinn disagreed, "only most."

Santana cracked a smile as Brittany let out a laugh. "But, this extends past _Harry Potter_." Santana said, "I mean look at all of these books." She walked over to the book shelf, "_Hunger Games_, okay that I understand. _Chronicles of Narnia_, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, _Alice in Wonderland_, _Grimm's Fairy Tales_, _The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe_, _William Shakespeare_…seriously you have like 100 book in here."

"150 actually." Quinn shrugged.

"Who reads that much?" Brittany said, her voice full of wonder.

From the corner of her eye, Santana could see a hint of pink beginning to cover the shorter blonde's face. And Santana did kind of feel bad because Quinn was their friend and they were kind of making fun of her for loving _Harry Potter_ a little more than they did. Or for loving to read. "I draw the line at school." Santana said with a smirk, "tell me you don't love it?"

"Of course not." Quinn said with the shake of her head, "who does?"

Brittany and Santana shared a smile before the blonde shrugged, "Aw, Sanny we've got ourselves a little nerd."

Santana walked over to Quinn and threw and arm around her shoulder, "don't worry Quinntelligent we love you all the same."

* * *

**Okay Quinntelligent people...Since it is indeed my day off I'm trying to get as many words done as I can...**

**...And believe it or not that is exactly the type of Harry Potter fan I want to be...(those wands just look so awesome! I might get some)...like you care...**

**Anyway...**


	11. Chapter 11

**15. Boyfriend**

It's funny when she thinks about it, really. Watching them walk down the hallway hand in hand. Him with his dopey smile, and her with her glaring eyes as she looks toward any other girl looking at _him_.

In her heart of hearts she knew better.

Quinn couldn't care less about Lauren Zizes or Rachel Berry staring at her boyfriend longingly.

She couldn't care less about whatever it was that Finn was saying to her as they strolled along.

In fact Santana was absolutely certain Quinn had to struggle not to roll her eyes at him one hundred percent of the time.

"Hey, hang back a sec will you?" Quinn looked up at her boyfriend with a fake smile.

"Uh, sure." Finn shrugged, taking a step back to lean against the wall.

Quinn gave him an appreciative nod before stepping over to Santana, "hey, I'm really sorry about last night."

Her eyes glimmered and Santana knew that she was telling no lie.

"It's no big deal." The raven haired girl shrugged. But it actually was.

Santana had called Quinn to arrange a date and in the middle of the discussion the blonde had hung up on her.

"No." Quinn shook her head, looking back toward her 'boyfriend' who as staring up at the wall in confusion. "It is." The blonde grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her further from the boy. "It's just that my father sent Finn up the stairs to get me and I had to actually leave with him instead of pretending to be sick like usual."

Santana nodded. "I understand." And she honestly did. "If you're going to get your father to keep believing that you have a very nice boyfriend you do have to date him occasionally." She smiled, I just miss my girlfriend is all."

"And I miss you too." As the bell rang she looked up to the clock. "How about a movie? After school? We can see that horror flick you've been begging me to see."

Santana smirked, "it's a date, Fabray."

"Kay, I'll see you at lunch."

Santana watched as the blonde hooked her arm around Finn's and the pair once again walked through the halls with smiles upon their faces.

She wasn't jealous.

That what she told herself every time she saw them holding hands.

She wasn't jealous.

She continued to say as she watched Quinn lean forward and kiss her 'boyfriend' on the cheek.

She wasn't jealous.

She kept thinking over and over throughout the day. Everyday. It ran like a monologue through her head again and again.

She wasn't jealous.

Because who was it that got to hold Quinn in her sleep?

Who was it who got to have fully heated make out sessions in the Fabray's hot-tub when Quinn's parents weren't home?

Who was it who had taken Quinn's virginity?

Who's name fell from the blonde's perfect lips when ever she sad or lonely? Whenever she was crying? Who did she call in her time of need? To vent? To yell? To fight? Who did she lean on?

It sure as hell wasn't Finn.

So no, she wasn't jealous.


End file.
